


Radio Edit

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), From First to Last, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is sent back in time to 2007, to a From First To Last concert. He meets up with his future boyfriend and hijinks ensue. (re-posted from my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time can be a strange thing, and fracture in the oddest places..

Lights. Sweaty, moshing bodies. The drop. It all reached Joel, but in a muted way. Behind the Evil mau5head, he was having a blast. His fingers moved effortlessly over the dials and switches, adjusting the mix here and there. The crowd loved every minute of it, screaming and cheering when he started a song that they recognized. It was really hot in this club, though….when intermission came up, Joel eagerly reached for a couple bottles of water, downing them both. He could hear the crowd still cheering and having a good time while they waited for him to go back behind The mau5cube and play the mix, drop the bass, all that good shit. He decided to go out there without the mau5head this time, in favor of a lighter baseball cap. His phone rang as he walked to the bathroom, playing ‘Kyoto’. Joel answered it with a smile. “Hey Skrill. What’s up, man?”

“Nothing, mang, just wondering how the show’s going. And I called to tell you that Meowingtons misses you already.” The adorable voice of his boyfriend and best friend, Sonny Moore, told him.

Joel snorted and said, “The show’s going great. It’s a little hot in this club, but it’s all good. Tell him I miss him too, and that I’m skipping the after party tonight. I’m coming straight home.”

Sonny giggled. “Alright, mang. I’ll order Chinese and see ya when ya get home. Loves you!”

Joel smiled a little. “Love you too, Skrilly.” He hung up the phone and quickly went to the bathroom, washed his hands, then ran back onstage amid the cheers of his fans. He got to work immediately, playing Sofi Needs a Ladder. The crowd knew exactly when to start singing Sofi’s parts, perfectly timed and on the beat. He mixed it up about halfway through, adding in the special song he’d asked permission to play. He played his own interpretation of Right In, one of Skrillex’s songs. Half of the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs, the other half sang along with the vocal samples that Sonny had put in there.

The show was going great, until one of the panels he was using started sparking a little. He waved over a roadie for him to take a look at it. But as he raised his arm, an arc of electricity shot up and hit him in the chest. He fell backwards from the force of it, landing hard on his back and cracking his head a bit. The music stopped completely, and some people screamed in fear, hoping the mau5 was okay. Joel faintly heard someone calling his name, and then everything went black for a few seconds.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When he came to, he opened his eyes and found himself outside. Surrounded by people. People that were all facing the same way and screaming and clapping. Joel got up slowly, looking around cautiously. It seemed to him that he had somehow been transported to an outdoor concert of some sort. Noticing the attire of the concertgoers around him, he deduced that it must have been an emo or metal band that was playing. The people were all twenty and younger, and had dyed hair and black clothes.  
A booming voice tore his attention away from the people around him and up to the stage.  
“Ladies and gentlemen. From First To Last!”  
Joel covered his ears, shielding them from the audience’s screams. Something about the band’s name rang a bell in his mind. Isn’t that the band that Sonny used to be in?  
All thoughts flew out the window as the band members started walking onstage. He was glad that he’d woken up so close to the stage, he could see everything perfectly. The guitarist walked out, then the bassist….the drummer….and then there was a collective scream from the females in the audience as a nineteen-year-old Sonny Moore walked onstage, long hair and all. Joel nearly passed out right then and there. What the actual fuck?He thought. Have I been sent back in time? He wondered.  
He could only watch as his future boyfriend sang and screamed through the set, running around stage like a madman. He couldn’t help but smile when Sonny kept reaching up to push his hair out of his face. That was a nervous tic that Sonny had, even with his partially shaved head back in the present. He seemed to have okay chemistry with the other members of the band…except for Matt, the guitarist. From what he knew about those days, (And what Sonny had told him) he could see the subtle hints in the way that Matt moved that showed he was very possessive of Sonny. It was in the way that he would walk up to Sonny during a song, and lean against Sonny’s back a little longer than what was necessary. Joel remembered that Sonny and Matt had gone out for a while while they were in the band, but it had ended badly. He felt a snarl creep up on his face as Matt leaned on Sonny for the twelfth time in four songs. Calm down, Joel. He’s not the same Sonny that you know now. No need to get defensive. He kept telling himself. But then he had an idea as he watched Sonny sing. What if he could somehow meet this younger Sonny? Would it change things in the future? He bit his lip, kicking at the ground, trying to decide. He made up his mind. It’s worth a shot, right? He turned and started pushing through the crowd, toward two of the chatting security guards. As he got closer, he stopped and turned back toward the stage, pretending to watch so he could listen to the security guards. He could hear them perfectly over the thumping music and Sonny’s voice.  
“So, he said he wants to go to the bar with Matt and the guys? But he can’t drink yet….”  
The other one laughed. “Not a bar, you moron. A teen club. Y’know, where they serve soda pop and shit like that. He just likes talking to people.”  
“But won’t Matt make it harder for him to talk to people?”  
“Yeah, but he always manages to sneak off somewhere to talk to fans as soon as Matt’s distracted.”  
“Right. So which one does he want to go to?”  
“Mystere.”  
“That one? Huh. He would fit right in there, wouldn’t he?”  
Joel slowly made his way out of the crowd and out of the venue, and then down the street toward Mystere. He knew exactly where it was, he had played there before. If the look on Sonny’s face was any indication, they were almost done with the set back onstage, and if this Sonny was anything like the Sonny he knew, he would want to get to the club as soon as possible. He walked in the door, flashing his ID and saying that he was waiting for someone. The bouncer nodded and let him in, and Joel sat at the bar next to a few giggling girls, and ordered a Coke. He took a big gulp of it and it helped to calm him a little. The girls next to him kept staring at his tattoos, and whispering excitedly to each other. He doubted anyone would recognize him here, he hadn’t been too popular in this part of the States at the time. What he was about to do was extremely dangerous. He had to get Sonny away from Matt first, though. That abusive fucker. Just thinking about all the things Sonny had told him about his former bandmate had him getting agitated again. His thoughts were interrupted when a crowd of teenagers walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

At first all he could see was a couple of girls, giggling and carrying on. And then Matt and Sonny walked through the door. Joel growled quietly in his throat when he saw Matt’s arm around the lead singer’s waist. He wanted to rip that arm out of its socket. But he stayed where he was and watched as Matt whispered something in Sonny’s ear and headed for the bathroom, the girls following after him, leaving Sonny alone. Joel watched from the corner of his eye as Sonny approached the bar and sat next to him. He ordered a Squirt and drummed his fingers and looked at Joel, opening his mouth to say hi or something when he froze, his mouth hanging wide open. “Y-you’re….you’re…” he stammered at Joel, getting slightly red in the face.

Joel turned to look at him. “I’m what?” He smirked at the younger version of his boyfriend.

Sonny nervously bit his pierced lip. “You’re deadmau5….” he breathed, clearly starstruck.

Joel was a little surprised. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Sonny smiled then, a much bigger (and slightly cuter) version of the one Joel was used to.

“I’m a huge fan. Of you, your music, your cat…” Sonny enthused, getting more excited by the moment.

The young singer stuck his hand out. “I’m Sonny Moore.”

Joel shook his hand. “Joel Zimmerman. And I know who you are. I was just at your concert.”

Sonny’s jaw dropped. “ _You_ just….no way, mang! That’s insane! Holy shit. Oh my god. Wait until I tell Matt. Ohmigod,” Sonny babbled. “Can I like, give you a hug, dude? Please?”

Joel smiled. “Sure, why not?” He held his arms out, and Sonny practically tackled him, hugging him tight and jumping up and down a little. He let go of Joel and smiled real big. “Your music is such an inspiration to me,” He gushed. “I make my own electronic shit, too, but it sounds nothing like yours. Dude, I totally want to show you but you’re gonna think it sucks!” He worried, looking like he thought he’d said to much.

“Talking about your shitty music again, Sonny?” growled a slightly whiny voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Matt, standing right there and looking livid. “Who’s your friend, Sonny?”

Sonny looked slightly scared. “This is Joel…deadmau5.” he told Matt proudly.

Matt’s expression didn’t soften. “Okay, nice to meet you, dead rodent. Why were you hugging my boyfriend?”

Sonny looked kinda mad now, and spoke before Joel could. “Matt. I am not your boyfriend, dude. Knock it off, I was just talking to him.”

Matt snarled like an angry cat. “Fine. You can get yourself back to the bus tonight, then.” And he stalked off, leaving Sonny and Joel alone.

Sonny shook his head. “He’s just…such an ass sometimes.” He confessed to Joel.

Joel nodded. “Hey, don’t worry about it. But did he really mean that, what he said about you getting back to the bus on your own?”

Sonny bit his lip and pushed his hair out of his face. “Yeah, most likely. He’s probably gonna fool around with those girls and then sneak into a real club, and leave me here…” Sonny just looked so sad when he said it, like a lost puppy. Joel sighed. “You could hang out with me, if you wanted to…” He told Sonny cautiously, not sure how the boy would react.

Sonny’s eyes lit up. “Hang out with you?! Oh my god, yeah of course I want to!” He jumped out of his seat and hugged Joel again, squeezing tightly.

Joel laughed. It seemed Sonny had always had the “hugging thing” as he called it.

Sonny let go of him and stood up, ready to walk out. Joel walked out ahead of him, holding the door for him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ohmigod. You have no idea how excited I am right now, man!” He told Joel, heading back in the direction of the venue. It was darker outside now, but still warm out. Joel laughed quietly. “Actually, I think I might have some idea.” He grinned at Sonny, following him. Sonny just gave him this big cheeser of a grin and walked back to where their bus was. “Would you mind if I showed you some of my stuff that I’ve been working on? Can I call you Joel? Can you stay right here?” Sonny asked him in a single breath.

“Yeah, go ahead, yeah sure, and of course. I’ll be right here when you get back, promise.”

Sonny nodded. “Okay!” He ran inside the bus, screaming excitedly as soon as the door shut.

Joel snorted at that. Hyper little goblin.

A couple of the other people on the bus grumbled, having been trying to sleep. Sonny paid them no mind, rushing back out of the bus with a MacBook and a pair of head phones.

So there they were, sitting on the ground next to the bus, Sonny sharing his creations with Joel. Joel wanted so badly to tell him that he’d go really far, and to just ditch the band and go be the artist he knew was inside him, but he knew he shouldn’t, and probably couldn’t, if he didn’t want to wreck the fabric of the universe, anyway. Yeah, Joel had seen that movie one too many times, and wasn’t going to take any chances.

Sonny played what Joel knew was a very early version of Turmoil, but it was still rough and needed help. Joel occasionally offered advice, and when the novice didn’t understand what Joel meant, he would gently brush the singer’s hands aside and rewrite entire sections himself, nudging the song towards what he knew it would sound like in the future.

Sonny felt himself blush every time the music legend sitting next to him did that. He still couldn’t believe he was sitting in the parking lot of a venue he’d just played, with _Joel Zimmerman,_ of all the people in the world. And, in Sonny’s opinion, one of the sexiest men alive. He nervously brushed his hair out of his eyes for the thousandth time as Joel took the MacBook off his lap and rewrote a section, fixing the drums and deepening the bass a little. Watching those long fingers work magic. He scooted closer to Joel, trying to look like he was cold and seeking warmth. Even though it was June and quite warm outside.

Joel hit play again, playing the section they’d been working on. It still seemed….empty, somehow, after they’d been working on it for ten minutes. Joel felt Sonny scoot closer, but didn’t think anything of it. Sonny, the one in the future, had told him that he’d had a crush on him since he was in his band, so this Sonny’s feelings for him were no surprise. He pretended to be focused on what he was doing when he felt a head of soft hair on his shoulder, watching intently. Joel felt a small smile creep onto his face as he played a vocal sample that was hidden under the bass line. He played it, and Sonny’s voice floated out of the laptop. _“It’s no mystery to us at all, we all know how you love your Turmoil; maybe I’m just crazy, maybe the right thing and it’s all my fault; we all know how you love your Turmoil…”_ Sonny turned away, as if embarrassed. Joel paused the track, looking sideways at the boy who was trying to bury his face into his Space Invader tattoo. “What’s the matter, Sonny?”

Sonny didn’t move, face still stuck to Joel’s neck. “I can’t believe you’re helping me with my song…” He said, his voice slightly muffled.

Joel smiled. “Hey, I saw you needed help, so that’s what I’m doing, go- dude.” Joel cursed himself inwardly. He’d almost called him goblin! Fuck. That was close.

Sonny didn’t seem to notice, so he went back to playing with the track.

This was all too much for Sonny. The hottest man in EDM was not only letting him lean on him, but he was fixing one of _his_ songs! And he smelled so good, too. Sonny couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply and cuddling closer to the DJ. Joel seemed like a really nice guy. A little angry on the surface, but with a soft core. He wished he could leave this place, and go with Joel. Sure, most of the members of his band were nice enough, but he just couldn’t stand being around Matt anymore. The guitarist had started thinking Sonny was some kind of toy, and he didn’t like to share. Sonny hated it. He was no one’s toy, dammit! He pushed the angry thoughts out of his mind and nuzzled Joel’s neck, thoroughly comfortable being this close. And from Joel’s body language, he didn’t mind it either.

Joel chewed his lip thoughtfully as he worked on Sonny’s track, when he heard some drunken laughing in the distance. Sonny’s head shot up. “Sh-shit…” he said, scooting away from Joel a little.

Joel looked at him. “What’s wrong?” To him, Sonny looked terrified.

“M-Matt.. he’s coming back.. he’s going to be pissed….”

Joel closed the computer and stood up, holding out his hand to Sonny to help him up. Sonny took it and hoisted himself up, squeezing slightly. Joel noticed but didn’t say anything except, “How soon can you grab all your stuff off the bus?”

Sonny looked at him with wide eyes. “Wh-what?”

“It’s clear you don’t want to be here anymore. Come with me. I can help you with your music.”

There was something in the way Joel said it that made Sonny look at him intently. Something niggled at the back of his mind, something that told him Joel had said that to someone before. He nodded slowly and ran onto the bus, grabbing everything that was his and stuffing it into a backpack.

As Joel waited with the computer under his arm, he saw Matt and those girls from the club come into view, staggering around drunkenly. Yeah, it was clear that they had gotten totally smashed.

Sonny came out a moment later, with a backpack full of clothes and few other things, and he took his computer from Joel and stuffed it inside just as Matt got to be about twelve feet away and stopped in his tracks, gazing thickly at Sonny and Joel.

“Sonnyyy. What’s that buttmunch doing here, huh?” Matt asked slurrily, glaring at Joel.

Sonny stepped closer to Joel. “I’m leaving, Matt. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Youu can’t fucking leave, duude! We need you here!” Matt practically growled at Sonny.

Joel decided to step in then. “He’s tired of the way you keep treating him. Fuck off and let him do what he wants with his life!” He said, raising his voice so he could get through to Matt’s smashed brain.

Matt’s lip curled. “And what are you gonna do, Sonny? Play your stupid wub-step shit? Hah. As if that will get you anywhere. Fine, leave. But don’t come crying back when you fall flat on your face.” And he walked past them, girls in tow, and got on the bus, slamming the door behind him.

Sonny turned to Joel, eyes wide and scared. “Wh-what now?”

Joel hugged him on an impulse. “We call a cab. And get a coffee.”

Sonny nodded, looking up at Joel. He hoped this turned out okay for him…


	5. Chapter 5

When the cab finally arrived, Joel slid in the back first and told the cabbie where to go, Sonny right behind him. He sat close to Joel, more for comfort and reassurance than anything. He was shaking a little, not quite registering that he had just left the band. And was going god-knows-where with Joel Zimmerman. His idol, deadmau5.  
Joel saw that Sonny was freaking out and put an arm around him, trying to comfort him. Sonny turned his face toward him, lip trembling a little. Joel reacted without thinking. He gently pressed his lips to Sonny’s and pulled away quickly, hoping that this younger Sonny wasn’t freaked out.  
Sonny felt his eyes widen. “You….why?” He looked into Joel’s eyes, noticing for the first time their deep, greenish-brown color. Joel stared back. “Because. You looked like you needed it.”  
Sonny’s mouth fell open for a moment before reaching a hand around behind Joel’s head and pulling him back in for another kiss. Sonny wanted those lips back on his. He brushed his pierced lips across Joel’s and Joel responded instantly, kissing him back slowly. Sonny wasn’t having any of that. He started kissing Joel hungrily, somewhat desperately. Joel felt….real…to him.  
Joel was a tiny bit stunned, but not surprised that this Sonny was as good a kisser now as he would be in the future. He remembered something, and lightly licked at one of Sonny’s piercings, something he knew he’d like. Sonny moaned softly and opened his mouth for Joel, just like Joel knew he would. Joel slowly explored Sonny’s mouth, mapping out every inch. Sonny moaned again and started battling with Joel’s tongue, trying not to be dominated. Joel smirked into the kiss and fought back, moaning softly himself. He knew it was slightly wrong that he was enjoying this, but he did anyway. He skimmed his tongue over the roof of Sonny’s mouth and Sonny pulled away suddenly with a soft moan, an odd look in his eye. “How did you know I like to be kissed like that?” he asked Joel, slightly scared.  
Joel bit his lip, afraid to tell him. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard muffled music coming from his pocket. Kyoto!? How was Sonny, the one he knew, calling him from 2012? He shakily pulled out his phone and answered it, his eyes not leaving the Sonny in front of him. “H-hey, Skrill,” he said carefully, watching Sonny’s face for a reaction. A look of utter confusion crossed the boy’s face.  
Skrill? As in Skrillex? But…that’s my MySpace name!  
2012 Sonny’s voice came through the iPhone loud and clear, loud enough for Young Sonny to hear. “Where are you, mang!? You were supposed to come home hours ago!”  
Young Sonny’s eyes widened even more. “That sounds like me!” He practically shouted.  
There was silence on the other end for a moment. “Joel….why does it sound like you’re talking to a nineteen-year-old me?”  
The Sonny in front of him nodded slowly, putting the pieces together. “That’s because he is,” he said, reaching for the iPhone. Joel reluctantly gave it to him as the cabbie pulled up to the coffee shop. They got out, Joel tossing a five dollar bill at the cabbie, who drove off like he’d seen Godzilla.  
They walked into an alley next to the coffee shop, and young Sonny spoke into the phone. “Sonny… Sonny Moore!? What year is it where you are?” he asked, a look of excitement filtering through his scared expression.  
“2012,” Skrillex answered without hesitation. “Look, little me, I dunno what you’re up to, mang, but I hope you guys haven’t done anything too serious.”  
Sonny looked at Joel, holding the phone in his hand. “No….unless you count me, well- us, I guess, just leaving the band to come with Joel…”  
“WHAT! JOEL YOU IDIOT! What were you thinking?” Skrillex’s voice shrieked from 2012. “If you change the past, bad shit can happen!”  
Joel’s head tilted. “Wait. If you’re reacting like that, it means you still remember staying with the band for a while, right?”  
Sonny’s eyes widened, realizing the same thing Joel did. “So that means.. this reality that we’ve created isn’t solid yet?”  
Skrillex sighed audibly. “I guess not. But hey, little me, you’ve gotta figure out how to get Joel back here, to 2012, mang. He doesn’t belong there, and if he somehow saw his younger self, it could screw shit up royal. Like, major shitstorm bad.”  
Sonny nodded and turned to Joel. “Do you know how you got here? To 2007?”  
Joel thought back, trying to remember. “Yeah…I was playing a show and my equipment shocked me…Hey! I know! I’m probably still conked out in 2012. I bet if I woke up, I would go back home that way.”  
Sonny smiled at him, and Skrillex gave a low whistle. “I hope you’re right.”  
Joel gave Sonny a cocky smile. “Hey, when am I /not/ right, goblin? Calm your tits and get your butt to whatever hospital they’ve got me at.”  
Skrillex giggled. “Okay, mang. Got it. And, hey, little me? Sonny.”  
Sonny jumped a little. “Yeah?”  
“Don’t try to steal Joel. Even though you’re me, he’s still mine.”  
Sonny giggled, an exact copy of the one Skrillex had just uttered. “Okay, /mang/,” He said, trying the word on his tongue. “No stealing /our/ Joel. Got it.”  
“Joely, I’m heading to the hospital. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“Love you, too,” Joel smirked.  
Skrillex-Sonny hung up, and Sonny handed the phone back to Joel with wide eyes. “Holy fuck….Skrillex….” he said a little breathlessly.  
Joel smiled at him. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be quite a character when you get to 2012. And successful. Not to mention a wonderful boyfriend.”  
Sonny grinned, brushing his hair out of his face. “By playing my “wub-step”?” he joked, referencing what Matt had said.  
Joel laughed. “Oh yeah. You’ll have all the kiddies wanting your music.”  
They were sitting in the coffee shop, not wanting to say anything too important to each other unless Skrillex-Sonny woke Joel up in 2012 and they never got to finish….Sonny got up from his seat across from Joel, abandoning his coffee and sliding in next to him, clinging to the older dj. Joel looked down at Sonny, smiling a little. “What on Earth are you doing, man?”  
Sonny looked up at him, smiling softly. “I want to remember what you feel like, so I don’t miss you until I see you again~”  
Joel laughed. “Don’t worry, baby goblin. You’ll see me soon enough. He allowed himself to wrap an arm around Sonny’s shoulders, squeezing gently as they sat there, waiting patiently. Sonny wasn’t going to have any of that, however, and turned his head to nuzzle his nose against Joel’s throat.  
Joel started feeling very sleepy…..he could hear someone trying to talk to him, it sounded like a male…”….Need to wake up now. Come on, Joel….” It was Sonny. His Sonny. Skrillex.  
He looked down at little Sonny, pulling his chin up and planting a kiss on the boy’s lips. “He’s calling me now…”  
Sonny kissed him hard then, the best goodbye kiss Joel had ever experienced in his life. He felt light and floaty. He opened his eyes and kissed Sonny back. He pulled away, looking into those lust-filled brown eyes. “Will you wait for me?” He asked the younger.  
Sonny gave him a blinding smile. “Of course I will, mang. I can tell it works out.” He kissed Joel on the cheek, and then Joel felt everything go black.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny paced back and forth in the hospital room, beginning to get frantic. Joel wasn’t waking up. And it worried him. He hated seeing him lying on that too-white hospital bed, not moving and just breathing steadily. The doctors said he was in a coma, but he didn’t believe them. He knew Joel was wide awake, just not exactly here.

It hadn’t surprised him that no one had told him what was going on. Not many people knew they were going out, they just thought that he and Joel were really good best friends. ‘Best dogs’, as he often said. But when he’d called Joel and it sounded like his boyfriend was talking to a younger version of him, he knew something had happened. Surprisingly, he wasn’t freaking out yet. He even surprised himself with that. But he had a plan, and once carried out the plan….. _Then_ he could freak out. Especially if Joel woke up. Oh…..what’s that noise? He poked his head back in the door of Joel’s hospital room. His eyes were opening! Sonny shoved the doctors out of the way, scrambling to get to Joel. “Joely!”

He made it to the bed, leaning over the man. Greenish-brown eyes stared up into his and a smile spread across his face. “Heyy goblin.” Joel smirked cheekily.

Sonny didn’t care what anyone thought. He kissed his boyfriend, right then and there. A passionate, claiming kiss that left Joel a little breathless. Sonny smirked at the look on Joel’s face. “Never, ever do that to me again, you hear me, mang?! You scared the shit outta me!”

Joel blinked, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry, Skrilly.”

Sonny smiled and turned to the doctors. “Is he safe to go home?”

A nurse nodded. “Yeah, he just needs to rest for a couple of days. No shows. No strenuous activities.”

Sonny smiled at her, blinking through those big goofy glasses. “Oh, okay. No shows.”

Joel grinned. He knew that Sonny was deliberately ignoring the other half of the directions.

“Yes. Lots of bedrest. Or even just hanging out on the couch would work.”

Sonny waggled his eyebrows at Joel. Joel just laughed and sat up, gathering up his stuff and walking with Sonny out of the hospital and into the car that was waiting to take them home.

“So. What was I like?” Sonny wanted to know as the driver sped off toward Joel’s house.

“Goofy as hell. But  _very_ adorable. Not much has changed there, though.” He leaned over and gave Sonny a peck on the cheek.

Sonny just looked at him in a way that told him he’d not be getting _any_ rest tonight……

 


End file.
